


I Love, Therefore I Hate

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angelcest, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Archangels, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Come Sharing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling Angels, Fighting, French Kissing, Grace Sharing, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Incest, Love, Love/Hate, Lucifer has a Forked Tongue, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Top Lucifer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Lucifer gets his revenge on his brother, taking full control of their relationship after a small fight ends in Lucifer falling from the sky and Michael catches him, taking him to a secluded place so they can work out their emotions in the most intimate ways.This is a companion piece to "I Hate, Therefore I Love"My Luce has created a monster! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wibblywobblydemonydeducythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Hate, Therefore I Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371282) by [Winchestifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer). 



Michael’s back hit the tree with an incredible amount of pressure, snapping almost every bone in his spine as well as the trunk of the tree.  He gasped short, dropping his head back as his eyes locked onto the red glowing pits that were glaring back.  He slowly slouched with a groan, holding his left shoulder until he stood back upright, every bone popping as he realigned his spine and neck.  A quick twitch of his head set the final bone in his neck, and his eyes began to glow bright white as he smirked.  Large wings, white and singed from the fires of hell spread behind him and he launched toward his brother Lucifer with lightning speed.  His hand was aimed for Lucifer’s neck, and once contact was made, Lucifer’s body was slammed onto the ground with a vibrating shift of the earth beneath them.   


“AUGH!” Lucifer shouted as his body hit the ground.  His hands quickly flew around Michael’s wrist to take pressure off of his neck, but Michael had seemingly regained his strength.  Michael leaned down to near his brother’s face, and he narrowed his eyes with an angry furrowed brow.   


“You will not win, Luci.” Michael spat into his ear.  Lucifer glared, but then began to laugh.  Michael tightened his grip on Lucifer’s neck and tried to intensify the seriousness across his features.  He was confused as to why Lucifer found this funny.  “Why are you laughing?” 

“Because you think you will win this time.” Lucifer growled.  He began to heat up through his core and outward through his flesh, burning Michael’s hand.  Michael tried his best to keep his composure, but even though his host being burnt didn’t hurt him, Lucifer was burning Michael on an ethereal level.   


“Fuck you, Luci!” Michael ripped his burnt hand away from his brother and stood, placing his foot to the chest of Lucifer’s host, applying a good deal of pressure to his sternum.  Lucifer quickly reached up then, grabbing Michael’s leg and lifted from the ground to flip Michael off his footing to land with his back to the ground.  Lucifer hovered over him, pressing his palm to Michael’s sternum in return, releasing the burning fires of hell into his host’s body from the core.  Michael sharply gasped, screaming in the most delicious glass shattering yelp Lucifer had heard from him in quite some time.   


“This isn’t even a fraction of what I went through, Mikey.  This is only a mosquito bite compared to the centuries of pain I endured in that fucking cage you tossed me in so carelessly.” Lucifer whispered against Michael’s lips.  Michael’s body was glowing from the inside out with the sheer intensity of the burn he was giving his brother.  His own large, pink wings rose and spread behind him, permanently damaged from his time spent in hell, but still in tact.     
  
“I g–…” Michael swallowed hard, trying to catch a breath.    


“What was that?  I didn’t quite hear you.  Was that, ‘I love you Lucifer, I am sorry for what I did!’?” Lucifer casually inquired in a sarcastic, uncaring tone that his brother was in incredible pain.  Michael began to scratch and smack at Lucifer’s arm and face, trying to get away from the burn, the torture.  Tears leaked down both cheeks as he shook his head.  This was the first time Michael had truly had a dose of what his brother, his lover, truly felt once he was succumbed to such a deadly, torturous fate in the bowels of Hell.   


Michael couldn’t take much more, so his last resort was to put all of his power into his next move, which was to shove Lucifer off of him.  A bright white light started to grow from within, shining through every orifice of Michael’s face; eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Lucifer was then pushed roughly off of Michael and launched into the air above him as his wings opened wide below him to help launch himself off of the ground.   


Lucifer laughed as he was tossed like a ragdoll into the sky above his brother.   His wings expanded around him and kept him floating above the ground.  He watched his brother launch from the ground to charge him, and with a swift shift and roll, he was out of Michael’s aim, but quickly spun around him to snag him around the waist, pulling him against his chest, still cackling.   


“Give up, Michael…  _ You won’t win.” _  Lucifer taunted Michael, and Michael attempted to break free of Lucifer’s hold, but it seemed Lucifer truly had the upper hand at the moment.   


“LET. ME. GO!” Michael growled out in a shout.  He arm shifted up to elbow Lucifer in the nose roughly.  Lucifer gasped and grabbed his nose, releasing Michael.  Michael flipped around and held his hand out toward Lucifer, releasing a bright thunderous lightning bolt toward his little brother.  The jolting shock hit Lucifer square in the chest, and Lucifer screamed nearly as loud as he had made Michael shout.  The scream grew into another fit of laughter, and he held both hand to his sides, manifest balls of fire which he then shot back toward Michael.  Michael was too close to escape them completely, and one of his wings caught the brunt of the fire which forced out a sharp agitated cry from Michael as well.   


“Not a CHANCE will I let you fuck me over again, Michael!  You have no idea how bad it hurt… You have NO IDEA how much I needed you!” Lucifer cried out, but this time it wasn’t from spite, it was from sorrow.  He began to fall from the sky as he lost his composure.  Michael quickly bolted toward his brother to catch him from his fall, and the both of them began to descend back toward earth. 

“Luci… My dear, sweet Angel.” Michael whispered as he held Lucifer tight.  Once Michael’s feet hit the ground, he fell to his knees and Lucifer did as well, wrapping his arms around Michael’s chest.  No matter how many times they fought, they always wound up within each other’s embrace.  No matter how many times they made love, they always wound up fighting, hurting one another with anger and spite.   


Lucifer held onto Michael for dear life, and sobbed into his neck.  Michael allowed him to come unraveled, and in the process he took his lover and teleported them from the forest into a private room.  It was a secluded place that no human would be able to reach.  Lucifer was laid onto a soft bed, and Michael nuzzled against Lucifer’s chest, listening to his grace break and crumble.   


Lucifer pushed Michael over onto his back, then mounted him, leaning down to kiss his lips in a needy manner.  Michael didn’t fight his brother, but instead caved and allowed Lucifer to take what he wanted.  Lucifer brought his hands down under Michael’s burnt shirt and tugged it off over Michael’s head to discard to the floor.  He then tore his own shirt off over his head and glanced down at his brother with a yearning gaze.   


“I am sorry I was such a failure, Michael.” Lucifer whispered.  He pushed his hands up Michael’s body, and the fire was so hot it felt like ice cold chills that rolled through his body.  Michael gasped, arching his back into Lucifer’s touch.   


“I’m sorry I betrayed you, Lucifer.  I t-truly am.” Michael whispered through a panted breath.  Lucifer drug his sharp nails down Michael’s chest toward his belly button, slowly popping over his nipples along the way.  Blood gathered under the surface and began to bead under the broken skin, and Michael moaned.   


“You broke my heart, Michael.  I loved you, I worshipped you, I wanted to be yours forever.” Lucifer whispered in response, then pushed himself up off of Michael’s lap, sliding down his legs to settle below his knees.  He unbuckled Michael’s belt and whipped it free of his waist, discarding it with their shirts.  Quickly, he unzipped and unbuttoned Michael’s jeans, then tugged them down quickly to his knees with one quick yank.   


Michael watched Lucifer as he stared at his hardening cock.  He couldn’t help how turned on it made him when they fought.  And then, to feel Lucifer’s hatred filled love envelope him after caving in exhaustion of their bickering was almost like a drug to Michael. 

Lucifer took a hold onto Michael’s cock, stroking it slowly as he lowered his head, balancing himself beside Michael’s hip by gripping the sheets tight.  His lips touched the head of Michael’s cock, and slowly he rubbed the slick pre-cum covered slit over both of his lips.  His hot breath played against Michael’s balls as he dipped his head lower, rolling the shaft across his cheek and over his nose and forehead.  He was nestling Michael’s cock, worshipping it.  He was showing how much he missed Michael’s cock and needed him.   


“I missed you so much…” Lucifer whispered against Michael’s pubic hair as he pressed his face against it, wrapping his forked tongue around one of Michael’s balls to pull into his mouth.  Michael dropped his head back and groaned.  It truly had been a long time since they shared real intimacy.  Lucifer had him between a rock and a hard place.  He hated himself for what he did to him, taking their father’s orders to condemn his brother, his lover, to an existence of solitude, anguish and hatred.   


“Oh Father… How I missed you too, Luci.  Fuck I missed this.” Michael closed his eyes and reached outward with both hands to touch Lucifer’s hair, massaging his scalp as Lucifer sucked roughly upon his balls, one by one with a gentle bite against the soft, sensitive flesh of his sack.   


Lucifer groaned around Michael’s testicle, causing a torturous vibration to ring through Michael’s groin into the deepest pit of his stomach.  After a good suck, Lucifer allowed his mouth to pop free, letting Michaels heavy, wet sack to fall low out of the way while Lucifer relocated his hot mouth on the crown of Michael’s cock once more.  His forked tongue plunged into the slit of Michael’s cockhead, and Michael moaned with a sharp intake of a heavy breath, dropping his mouth open wide. 

“Oh fuck! Luci! That tongue!” Michael huffed, lifting his legs to slide over Lucifer’s shoulders.  Lucifer wrapped his mouth around his head and sucked sternly, growling around his hot, wet cock.  His tongue lashed and slathered away from the slit to the bottom of Michael’s shaft against the protruding, hard pumping vein.  Slowly, he lowered his mouth down on Michael’s length and moaned languidly, torturing Michael with his teasing strides.  “Don’t st-stop! Please don’t stop!” Michael plead, swallowing the lump caught in his throat.  He allowed himself to slip into a state of euphoria, no longer connected to their surroundings as he focused on that hot, sinful mouth around his hard, throbbing cock.   


Lucifer fluttered his forked tongue around the girth of Michael’s cock as he took every inch in, deepthroating him to the base where he yet again nuzzled his nose into Michael’s pubic hair, swallowing several hard times to ensure a vacuum tight pull upon Michael’s cock.  Michael sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, thrusting his hips into Lucifer’s mouth.   


“Luci… Fuh-ck, Luci fuck me, please fuck me, please!” Michael begged.  Lucifer was driving him mad with his expert tongue and the tight suction around his painfully erect cock.  Lucifer pulled up slowly, letting Michael’s now pink cock pop free of his lips.   


“You want me inside you, Michael?” Lucifer heavily breathed against Michael’s wet cock, hot breath taunting Michael, causing him to squirm.  Lucifer’s voice always sounded different, more husky after Michael’s cock was lodged deep into his throat, playing against his tonsils and the rough ridges of the top of his mouth.   


“God, Father, yes!  Lucifer, don’t you dare tease me and leave me blue balled so help me Dad, I will snap your neck like a twig.”  Michael growled out.  He had been blue balled by Lucifer many times in the past, and if he did it this time, Michael wasn’t going to blow it off. 

“Calm down, Mikey.  I got you, _ I won’t let you fall. _ ” Lucifer whispered as his eyes glowed a bright red once more.  He smirked and pulled back onto his knees, watching Michael who tried to catch his breath.  He unbuckled his pants and pushed them down his thighs along with his boxers.  His shoes were removed from his feet, then he shed his pants, pulling Michael’s pants free of his calves as well.  Lucifer lifted Michael’s left leg to lay on top of his right, then slipped up behind him as he pushed him onto his right side.   


“Why are you always so sweet, Luci?  After everything…” Michael trailed off, moaning softly as he got comfortable against Lucifer.  Soft kisses were peppered over Michael’s bare shoulder while Lucifer slid his hand slowly down Michael’s side to his ass for a soft caress.  He lifted his hand to suck upon and slather up his middle and ring fingers, then pushed the wet fingers against Michael’s rim, rubbing firmly before he pressed both of them inside Michael’s hole.  Michael gasped and pressed his face into Lucifer’s forearm, interlacing his hand with his brother’s.     
  
“Because I love you too much, Michael.  I love you so much that I hate you.” Lucifer whispered into Michael’s ear.  His fingers prodded deep as they could, scissoring and pumping in and out slowly, occasionally caressing his prostate just to torture Michael.  He loves the squirming, the little sounds and the way Michael’s anus tightened around his fingers when he touched the soft spot inside.  Michael arched his back, pressing his ass harder against Lucifer’s hand and began biting his forearm while he moaned.  Lucifer pushed another finger in, forcing Michael open further, pushing his fingers deep and rolling them around to scissor him open as wide as he could.    


There was much forgiveness within Lucifer’s cold dead heart, but only for Michael.   


Michael gasped and quivered within Lucifer’s embrace.  Lucifer curled his arm across Michael’s chest to his shoulder, and Michael twisted his head back to look into his brother’s eyes.  Lucifer lifted his head and kissed Michael slowly, trailing his tongue across his lips then slipped his forked tongue into Michael’s mouth to fight for dominance.  Michael moaned into Lucifer’s mouth, his eyes fluttering closed.  Lucifer pulled his fingers free finally and gripped his own hard cock.  He broke the kiss to spit in his hand, then slowly rubbed the slick spit around his shaft before he pushed the head against Michael’s entrance.   


“I will always catch you when you fall, Michael.  Afterall, Hell is the lowest an Angel can fall.” Lucifer pushed himself into Michael and kissed him harder against the lips simultaneously.  Michael’s face contorted with a painful pleasure, moaning and gasping for air as they kissed, but he didn’t want to break the kiss.  Lucifer pushed Michael a little more onto his belly and lifted his left leg over Michael’s left thigh.  His hips started a smooth motion up into Michael’s tight ass.  Michael finally broke the kiss to moan uncontrollably.  His head was swimming with pleasure.   


The connection was deeper than Lucifer’s cock bottoming out in his ass – their grace was colliding with one another, and it was intensifying every move Lucifer made into his beautiful brother’s body.  Lucifer always had a thing for young John Winchester.  Such a looker to begin with.  Sam definitely took after his father. And Michael, he felt the sorrow and pain that Lucifer had held for a millenia.  Tears fell from his face as Lucifer fucked him and held him.

“Oh God… Oh fuck, Luci! Yes! Deeper, harder!” Michael cried out through panted breaths.  Lucifer chuckled in Michael’s ear. 

“Be careful Mikey, Daddy hears when you call his name.” Lucifer whispered against Michael’s shoulder.  Michael reached down to take hold of Lucifer’s free hand and brought it around to take hold of his cock.  Together they stroked Michael’s cock slowly, keeping a counterthrust and even rhythm with Lucifer’s cock inside.   


“I don’t fucking care, baby.  Let him hear us.  Let him hear us cry one another’s names while we have one another again… like old times.”  Michael panted, pushing his hips back against Lucifer’s cock to help speed up the thrust a bit while fucking Lucifer’s palm at the same time.  He almost lost his breath for a moment from all the stimulation.  Lucifer picked up his pace and how hard he pumped into him.  His hand tightened around Michael’s cock and Michael moaned loudly.  “I’m g- I’m gunna cum! I c- I can’t hold it in any longer!” Michael cried. 

“Then fly, Michael…” Lucifer whispered.  He felt his own orgasm rising.  The tighter Michael squeezed his cock, the closer he grew to blowing his load.  “I’m going to fill you up.  And then I’m going to lick it out of you so I can feed it to you.” Lucifer added, promising Michael his intentions.  Michael’s body stiffened and his cock began to shoot heavy spurts of cum over the covers of the bed.  Lucifer slipped his hand quickly up the shaft and palmed the head of Michael’s cock to catch a good bit of his cum.  He brought his fingers to his mouth to suck the cum off of his fingers, then kissed Michael feverishly as he thrust harder and faster.  Michael was barely able to breathe, but he shared his cum with his lover, moaning with approval.   


Lucifer pushed Michael flat on his stomach and held him down by the shoulder blades right under his wings.  He dropped his head forward and moaned as he pumped roughly and quickly in and out of Michael, until he felt that familiar tingle rise in his groin.  Lucifer threw his head back and cried out Michael’s name as he began to cum inside of him.  He thrust through his orgasm with choppy movements, intending to make his cum splash out of Michael’s ass onto their thighs.   


Once he rode out his orgasm, Lucifer pulled out and slapped Michael’s hip, motioning him to lift his hips and Michael did.  Lucifer spread his thighs and slipped down, hands gripping both of Michael’s cheeks and spread them wide.  He pressed his tongue against Michael’s sloppy, wet used hole to lap at the cum around the rim.  Sometimes he was so vain he enjoyed the taste of his own cum.  He pushed his tongue deep to grab a good amount of his cum into his mouth and it caused Michael to moan into the pillow, sucking a sharp breath through his teeth.   


Lucifer lifted up and pushed Michael over onto his back, then nestled his hips in between Michael’s thighs.  Michael lifted his legs and wrapped them around Lucifer’s hips and opened his mouth, ready for Lucifer to share the cum laced kiss.  Lucifer forced his mouth onto Michael’s and pushed his cum into his mouth as they tongue fucked one another’s mouths for a few minutes.  Lucifer was very content at that point.  The kiss was sweet, intimate and laced with love, anguish, longing and regret, but it was passionate and deep.  Lucifer pushed his arms up under Michael’s shoulders and gripped the sheets while they made out for quite some time.  Michael smiled, breaking the kiss with a giggle. 

“You always know just how to make me fall to pieces, and yet you hate me so much.” Michael spoke softly. 

Lucifer perked his brow, then added, “I do.  I will never forget all the secret buttons to push to make you implode, especially because I want you to suffer as much as I have.”  He kissed Michael down the jaw to his neck and up to his ear to whisper; “I love hating you, and will for the rest of eternity.  It’s just in the cards.” 

Michael opened his eyes suddenly and stared at the ceiling, then swallowed his breath. Tears trailed down the sides of his face once more, and he closed his eyes to press his face against Lucifer’s, whispering back into his ear as well.

“Then don’t let me kill you, because without you, the cards mean nothing.” 

 


End file.
